pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea's Madness
Chelsea's Madness is an RP that was created by Paigelena, but hosted by Laki. It is the first of Paigelena's plots to be actually done. Synopsis It is Chelsea's 21st Birthday and she wants to celebrate with her friends. A wish like that can't be ignored... can it? Plot Chelsea and Ilia are planning Chelsea's birthday in Sootopolis City. Ilia heads outside and meets Aqua and Chiko , who she seems to get along with. Chelsea realizes that nobody is coming to her birthday and she snaps from a sense of not belonging with other people. She hence goes on a rampage after absorbing Ilia! She floods and ravages the city almost completely and she deals out devastating damage to Aqua with Power Whip and Chiko with Fire Blast. At the Fortress of Light, the apprentices and Paige are watching TV in the den when they hear about the rampage. Paige springs to action and rescues Aqua and Chiko from the city, which was flooding and was almost completely full of water. K was waiting when Paige got back and everyone climbs on Godbird and chases Chelsea to Slateport City. A new moon rises and K transformed mid flight! However, she still has her consciousness and decides to do recon on K from the Slateport Oceanic Museum. The others landed on Route 109 and everyone was bought a Soda Pop by Paige, who drank Moomoo Milk while they waited for K's signal. Chelsea had a severe turn at that point and started a party with lots of rocks representing the guests. To really be spiteful, she sets the Pokemon Center ablaze! K gave the signal to the others to come. Paige commanded the others in an effective manner by sending all of them except Angelo to stop Chelsea. She and Angelo went inside the Pokemon Center to evacuate it to ensure that no lives were lost. While Angelo succeeds, Paige nearly succumbs to smoke inhalation! Angelo had to rescue her and in turn, gains her respect. It looks like a battle would take place but it was not to be. After a strange phone call, Chelsea leaves on the back of a Mega Salamence for an undisclosed location (after releasing Ilia). K takes Ilia back while the apprentices and Paige fly back on Godbird. Back at the Fortress of Light, Paige collapses and needs attention. At that point, a strange but familiar voice rang out. It belonged to Heart, who came to meet Chelsea. Her visit was a complete surprise, with only Ilia knowing beforehand. Her daughter Soul came as well and met everyone for the first time. Paige, now shrunken to keep her safe, is placed in her dollhouse to recover. Everyone else settle into discussion of events relating to Chelsea and also Paige's mood. Heart says that Paige has confided in her that she is always miserable. Ilia drunk a potion that has given her the ability to transform into Vanessa! Unfortunately, this gives her the bright idea to go and cheer Paige up, not knowing that Paige is scared of Vanessa. She took things too far with Paige, even going as far to stick the tiny Gardevior inside her cleavage. She persuaded Dodeca to take her out of there, much to Ilia's amusement. Cast Chelsea (Paigelena) Ilia (Paigelena) Paige Destiny (Paigelena) Katrina (K) Destiny-Fate (Paigelena) Heart (Paigelena) Soul (Paigelena) Chiko (Laki) Aqua (Laki) Strawbella (Laki) Loren (Laki) Tifani (Laki) Zula (Laki) Dodeca (Laki) Category:Minor RPs